24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Hassan
Kayla Hassan was the daughter of President Omar Hassan and First Lady Dalia Hassan of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. Day 8 Kayla was present with her parents at the United Nations building in New York during Day 8. Disturbed by her parents bitter arguing, she attempted to be a peacemaker between the two. In a show of support she appeared at her mother's side when Omar went on camera to discuss the peace accords. When The first plot on her father's life was discovered, Kayla and Dalia were separated from him and put in a car with Farhad. When the crash happened she was horrified and thought her father was killed Farhad called the assassin Davros, who was being chased by CTU agents. He told Farhad to leave before they figured out that he was the mole. Farhad exited the car and attempted to flee, before a CTU agent stopped him. Farhad took out a pen from his jacket and stabbed the agent leaving Kayla and Dalia frightened. Around 8:26pm, Kayla watched her mother pack her bags and leave because of Omar's affair with Meredith Reed. Omar tried to convince Dalia to stay but she told him that it was too late. Because of this, as well as his brother's betrayal, Omar's attitude began to change. He expanded his arrests to even include a member of his IRK delegation, Jamot. Omar's head of security Tarin Faroush began to doubt Omar's actions; he called Kayla to meet and talk about her father. Tarin first tried to convince Omar not to arrest the people loyal to him, but this made Omar suspicious of Tarin as well; he ordered Agent Nabeel to arrest Tarin. Tarin came to Kayla's room and they embraced. He told Kayla that he respected Omar, but Farhad's betrayal had changed him. Nabeel and two other agents came to the room with orders to arrest Tarin. Kayla lied that Tarin wasn't there and tried to convince Nabeel to leave. Nabeel didn't believe her, and Tarin gave himself up. Tarin was arrested, but Kayla told Nabeel that she would speak to her father. Nabeel said that Omar was not to be disturbed, not even by her. Kayla went to her father and defended Tarin. She also told him that they both were more than just friends. On hearing this, Kayla's father was incensed and ordered her not to speak to Tarin again. Disappointed, Kayla went to Nabeel and asked him to let her talk to Tarin. Nabeel refused. She then reminded him of what Tarin did for him. Nabeel relented and promised her to arrange their meeting before Tarin would be transported to the embassy. When Kayla met Tarin, he told him that he had a plan to escape during his journey to embassy. Tarin asked Kayla to come to a hotel to meet him and she agreed. Tarin soon escaped with the help of Bashir and Kayla left the UN to meet him in the hotel unaware of Tarin's plotting against her father. Kayla's mother Dalia tried to call her, and Kayla finally picked up the phone when Tarin was showering. Dalia told her about the danger and the conspiracy which Tarin was planning. She understands the real threat her lover poses, and Dalia tells her to wait at the hotel for CTU to arrive. But Tarin insists on leaving, claiming that he must get her to his friend who will grant them asylum. Kayla attempted to delay as much as possible in the bathroom but when Tarin observed the policemen from the window, he broke the door and kidnapped Kayla. Tarin took Kayla to an abandoned Republic Commerce Bank located at 9621 East Broadway place where Samir Mehran attempted to use Kayla as leverage to get File 33, which contained confidential information from the DOD about the strategic weak points of the US. However, as they had known, the file was not sent, so Tarin had one last play: to fake an escape in which he is "killed" but Kayla is permitted to escape. She drives the vehicle to CTU. During her drive, Chloe discovered camera footage which indicates that Tarin Faroush is alive. The CTU staff suddenly realized that Kayla's escape was a set-up. They are too late, however, as her vehicle was already inside CTU. She was rushed away, but an EMP exploded, killing one CTU worker and crippling all their computer systems. Brian Hastings requested Kayla to go back to the UN and try to recognize the terrorists from the IRK intelligence files. She refused to do any of the things until Hastings told him what actually happened. Hastings explained what happened and also Tarin's betrayal. She was then transported back to the UN. At the UN, Kayla met her mother Dalia and apologized to her father. Then she cooperated and attempted to identify the terrorists from the IRK intelligence files. Jack, Renee Walker, Nabeel, and Secret Service Agent Molly O'Connor's team prepared to escort the Hassan family to McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey some time before 6:00am so they could be safe from any radiological attack. Along the way they were ambushed by Adrion Bishop and his team of mercenaries. When all of them tried to evacuate, Kayla fractured her foot but survived. Kayla and her family managed to survive the ambush on account of the defensive actions of Jack and Renee. However, as they were returning to the UN, her father decided to give himself up to Bishop to ultimately be handed over to Mehran. To do this, he knocked out Jack and locked him with Kayla and Dalia in a room as he left with Bishop. Later, when Kayla heard the news of her father's death, she broke down crying with her mother. When her mother, Dalia, told her about her intention to take her father's place as the new president of the IRK, Kayla told her that she would end up dead as well. Dalia scolded her, and convinced her that by doing this she was doing something good for their country, while fulfilling what her father wanted. Live appearances See also Hassan, Kayla Hassan, Kayla Category:Living characters